But Now She's Dancing with Another Man
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: Ally breaks up with Austin and moves on. Now Austin has to watch her dance off with another man
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>But Now She's Dancing with Another Man<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I can't believe it! Today's Ally and I's three year anniversary and I couldn't wait to show her the amazing present I got her. I usually never get Ally expensive things because she and I quote "Don't show the true meaning of a relationship because money can't buy happiness." So I kept it simple. Just for her. Because she is my girlfriend. Haha. I never get tried of that word even three years later. It feels like I just got together with her. I still get those little tingles every time my hands on hers or my lips on hers... The butterflies always come back, making me feel like a little kid on Christmas.

She just really makes me feel like everything's gonna be alright. Nothing will ever break us apart. Because I can already see a future with her. Going to college together, which is already happening thank god, getting married, having kids, growing old together. If I don't have a future with her... I don't wanna think about that.

Because if that happens... My world would lose all its color, happiness and eveything. It's a black and white movie. A silent black and white movie. No color. No sound.

But I'm gonna focus on the date tonight. I hope everything goes well. I put out the best table cloth that I got from mom, with the help of mom, I made pasta with her favorite sauce recipe and I set a candle in the middle and lit it gently. Perfect. Everything was just perfect. I looked at the clock to see Ally's coming in thirty minutes. Good. I have enough time to get ready.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to my room. I picked out Ally'd favorite outfit. A white t-shirt, black jeans, my awesome red leather jacket and white high tops. I asked why she loved this so much and she said it was the outfit I wore when she overcame her stage fright. I smiled and said "Me too."

After slipping on the shirt, I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was in its neat but messy state. I nodded and went back to grab my jacket. After slipping that on, there was a knock on the door. I smiled. Ally was here.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I ran to the door and opened it. I was greeted by a casually dressed Ally. I frowned in confusion. I thought she was gonna dress up tonight. But she looked beautiful anyways.

"Hey Alls." I said kissing her cheek.

"Austin... I have to tell you something." She said with a hint of guilt in her eyes. I frowned this must be bad.

"Um.. Okay. C'mon in." I said stepping aside.

"No no. I don't want to." She said. I blinked. Okay. Something is definitely wrong. I closed the door behind me and stepped out into the hallway.

"What's wrong Alls?" I asked reaching for her hand. She pulled her hand away. Ouch.

"I don't know how to say this but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" I said hoping it's not what I think it is.

"I'm breaking up with you." She whispered.

I froze. I barley got out a breath. My body couldn't move. Tears were slowly filling my eyes to the brim. Did she just say... She's breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?

"W-What?" I choked out. I felt my face wet with tears.

"I'm breaking up with you." She repeated.

"B-But... But why? W-What d-did I-I do w-wrong?" I stuttered. What did I do to deserve this? I treated her right. I listened to her. I did my everything for her. I don't get it.

"I... Found another guy." I froze again. She found someone better? I wasn't good enough for her? I was that bad that she found someone else.

"Ally... But what about us? I never hurt you. I treated you like I should be. What did I do wrong?" I asked hoarsely.

"Nothing. I guess... My love for you faded away..." She shrugged.

"Alls... I-I..." My tongue tied. I couldn't get a word out.

Love fading away? What in the world? So that means... She doesn't love me anymore... Even if I love her... She doesn't love me. Then it really hit me hard.

Ally doesn't love me anymore. And there's nothing I can do about it.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

I didn't respond. I opened the door and went inside. Then I slammed it shut. Leaving Ally in the hallway. I heard her knock again.

"A-Austin... Please. Don't be mad." I wasn't mad. I was upset. Upset that the girl I loved for years doesn't love me anymore. I heard her sigh and walk away. Away from the door. The room.

_Me_.

I guess that dinner for two became a dinner for one.

* * *

><p>The past few days were horrible. Without Ally by my side anymore, I feel lost, confused, and lonely. I had every class with her. It stung to see her happy with her new boyfriend. Like I never existed. Like what we had wasn't real. As time went on, I slowly started fall off. Every time I look up, they're looking at each other happily.<p>

When I think of Ally, Ally doesn't think of me. I was a thing of a past to her.

My grades started to fall as well. I went from straight A's to B's. Then to C's and then to D's. Soon enough, I was failing every class. I was given a tutor but it didn't work out so well. Ally was always filling my thoughts. All the happy memories we had were all I had left.

After a few months, I dropped out of college. I was done. I couldn't take the fact I couldn't focus because Ally ruined everything for me. So once the papers were filed, I packed up my apartment and moved out. So I never finished my senior year of college but it was for the best.

When I was at the airport waiting for my flight back to Miami, I got a text. From Ally... I frowned. Why did I still have her number? I opened the text and it read _"Why weren't you in class today?"_

I didn't answer. I turned off the phone and waited for the flight. I had almost two hours so it was gonna be a while.

And then my phone started beeping like crazy. I quickly pulled it out to find a bunch of messages from Ally.

_"Austin? Where are you?"_

_"Class is almost over!_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Why are you skipping class?"_

_"Are you in your apartment?"_

_"That's it. I'm coming over."_

_"Why is your apartment empty?"_

_"Did you move out?"_

_"Where's you new place?!"_

_"Austin! Please. I'm freaking out. Where are you?!"_

It was an endless amount of why I wasn't here. After a few minutes, I had enough, so I responded.

_"I dropped out of college. I'm going back to Miami. Have fun with out me."_

I sent it. And the first text was:

_"Why?"_

I rolled my eyes. Why did she start caring all of a sudden? Wasn't she the one to take me out of her life?

_"It's none of your business. And why should you? You didn't give a crap when you broke us up. Why bother with me when you could bother someone else. Just... Leave me alone."_ I sent the text without thinking and shut off the phone completely. I pulled my beanie over my face and softly cried. I did it quietly so no one hears me. Even though they already can't.

And before I knew it, boarding was called and I was on a plane back home. Once I was up in the air, I pulled put my phone. I found out Ally left me a recored message.

I plugged in my earphones and hit play.

_"A-Austin. I can't believe you dropped out... I-I just wanna say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. But I can't say sorry for not loving you... My feelings changed and I'm happy now. But it sucks. I'll never see you again. The second I found you dropped out... I knew it was the end. So I'm sorry. Please. You're still my friend. Don't leave..."_

And the message ended there. She's not sorry for not loving me... I knew we were too good to be true...

Guess now it's time to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Few years later<strong>

"Austin! It's four years. Let. It. Go." Dez explained to me.

"I can't okay?! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE FACT THE GIRL I LOVED FOR SO LONG IS GETTING MARRIED TO ANOTHER GUY!" I screamed.

"Just. Go to her wedding tomorrow and congratulate her." He said. "She'll be happy you understood."

"I guess. But that means I-I lost her forever. She'll never be mine again. She's no longer happy with me. But with him. And face it Dez. My world collapsed that day. My heart broke to tiny pieces. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't think. But what did I know was, I couldn't get her back. She slipped out of my hand like jello. She moved on." I whispered. "I'm gonna live alone. Grow old. Alone. And just be. Alone."

"I'm sorry bud. It'll get better right?" He smiled.

"I don't think it can. The damage is done. And I can't fix it anymore." I said with tears spilling onto my face. "And now I'll watch her dance with another man."

"Oh. Well. I gotta go. Carrie wants me to take care of Annie." He said and then he left the room.

I sighed. I looked over to the drawer to find and old picture of Ally and I. We were so happy back then. And now when she smiles, it won't be for me. It'll be for him. She's gonna have an amazing life and I'm here.

Alone. And having a crappy life.

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm sitting in a church with all of Ally's friends and family and her soon to be husband's family. Ally's about to come in ten minutes and everyone's chatting away. I looked up at her fiancee and walked towards him.<p>

I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and said "Hey."

"Hi. And congrats." I said.

"Thanks. I'm really lucky to have her as my wife soon." He smiled.

"Treat her right. Make sure she's 100% happy. Don't screw up like I did." I said.

"You broke her heart?" Anger evident on his voice.

"No. I would never think of doing that. I just didn't make her happy enough. I wasn't the right guy for her. She broke mine. She dumped me for you. But she made the right choice. I wasn't worth it to her." I whispered quietly.

"Man. I'm so sorry for taking her away from you." He said with guilt in his eyes.

"It's fine. She's lucky to have you. And you're lucky to have her. I'm lucky I had her for a bit. I just thought I was gonna be in your position and marry her. Have kids and grow old. But you'll be doing that for me. Good luck with her man. She's a keeper." I smiled with a tear streaming down my face.

"Don't be upset man. She'll be happy. Maybe not with you, but she will be happy. I promise." And then he turned and walked to the alter.

I went to my seat in the second row and when I did, Ally came through the doors. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than I've ever seen her. Focus Austin. She's gonna be happy. Just move on.

Then, she finally made it down to the end. After a couple minutes, they said their vows and kissed. I sighed. Ally's married. To him.

Then everyone moved the dance floor and the newly weds started to dance.

It's really good she's happy.

I still wish she was mine. And then I would be happily dancing with her. And I still love her.

But now she's dancing with another man.

**A/N: Oh my god. Guys you have no clue how hard it was to make Austin so happy and excited and boom. He's a lost puppy. And for those of you waiting for IDWTBIHT the next chapter is coming soon! Just wait! I promise it's gonna be good! Trust me. The wait is worth it. :D**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>But Now She's Dancing With Another Man Part Two<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

**Austin's POV**

"Here's your change and have a nice day." I awkwardly say to the unamused costumer. Yeah... He doesn't like friendly attitudes... What's his problem?

He glares at me one more time and storms out of the store with a slightly damaged keyboard and incorrect change. I sigh. This place never seems to be as fun.

You see, after Ally got married, she never came back to Sonic Boom. Pretended she never seen the place a day in her life. Luckily, her dad offered me to run the store as he was planning retirement. I agreed. After choosing college over career, I didn't go back to music too much. I focused on getting through college and making a living. But sadly I dropped out because... I don't wanna talk about it... It still hurts every time and there's nothing I can do to fix it.

So when I came back here to Florida, I tried to find a job but no one wants a college dropout. So eventually, I got Sonic Boom. And since then, I've been making money and paying rent.

Life's pretty okay... I guess. I haven't dated anyone since... That day really. It just hurts too much to move on when my heart stops me from moving. I know it's been six years but... I don't know. I still love her. And I knew something was wrong when I saw the look on her eyes.

Because when we first got together and broke up, she looked me in the eyes the whole time. But this time... She didn't dare look at them. Not even once. And the guilt in her eyes clearly showed regret. Like she was forced to make this decision and there was no going back. Did she not want to break up with me? Or was she faking it?

Doesn't matter. She's married now. I even bet she has kid. A kid that will never be mine. I glanced at the clock and realized it was time to close up shop. I lowered my hands from the counter and walked to the front door. I flipped the sign to say 'Closed' instead of "Open". After locking the door and I turned around and went to the practice room.

I usually don't really like going here because of all the memories, but it was the only place I could have a quiet thinking place. I grabbed the guitar and strummed it softly. As I did, I started thinking of Ally. Then the next thing I knew, I was singing.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

I ended the song with a long yet slow strum. That song is still close to my heart. I just wish Ally was here to hear it.

I looked at the clear night sky through the window and whispered, "Will I ever get my Ally-gator back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"YO MAKE ME BREAKFAST YOU WORTHLESS LOSER!" I hear "Him" yell from downstairs. I sigh. Can he seriously just come upstairs and tell me? Or better yet; Make his own damn breakfast. It's been like this for months now. What happened to the man I married?! W-What happened to him?

I slowly walk down the stairs with my head down. I knew leaving Austin was a horrible decision. He made me so happy. Why did I lie?! Why did I have to break his happy little child heart? He was so happy to see me and then all the emotions wiped from him completely. I wanted to hold him. Tell him I wasn't leaving him alone.

But I did. I did lie. I did break his child-like heart. I did... Leave him alone. And I haven't seen Austin since the wedding but he said absolutely nothing to me... And it hurt. Did I break him that much? Or was he scared?

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE BITCH?!" His voice boomed through the house. I froze. I completely forgot about him still being there...

"I-I..." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. My brain and body shut down.

"You're such a bitch. Can't make me food. Why did you become selfish?!" He screamed.

Then he stepped closer to me. I slowly backed up until I hit a wall. I was trapped. I froze again. Then it happened.

-_Smack_!- and then I was on the floor.

He glared at me and spat, "Next time, do what I tell you to do!" And then he walked out the door and slammed it shut. Leaving me on the floor with a bright red cheek. I sat there in shock. He never hits me! And... He did. I can't let him do this anymore. I need help.

And I know exactly who.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

The sun shone from the window and straight on to my face. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. I guess I feel asleep in the practice room. And then a loud knocking was heard. Groaning, I yelled, "Leave me alone Mr. Dawson! It's my day off!"

"This isn't Mr. Dawson." A shaky feminine voice said. My eyes widen. Could that be? No! I-I-It can be! I get up from the couch and walk towards the door. Opening it, I see someone I haven't seen since they got married.

"Ally?" I whispered.

"Hi Austin..." She said a bit shaky.

"Um... So..." I trailed off.

"I need your help." She says.

"I thought you had a another man to do that for you." I grumble.

"He's actually the problem..." She whispered.

My eyes soften and I looked at her. She had a red hand print on her cheek and and her eyes were watery and red.

"Ally... What happened?" I whispered gently placing a hand on her cheek. She winced so I pulled it away.

"I-I trusted him. I let myself love him. I let myself marry him. I let myself live with him. He betrayed me." She whispers. "Leaving you was the worst mistake I have ever done in my life. I regret it so much... But you probably don't even care." And then she walked away. Down the stairs, across the room and out the door.

I watched her leave.

I didn't follow back.

Because I know in the end, she still won't be mine. She'll still be in another man's arms. And I'll be holding a pillow in my arms.

Because no one wants a deadbeat college dropout as a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Once I finally got out the door, I sighed. That was probably my only chance to get him back in my life. And I freaking blew it. And he didn't try to follow me... Yup. We both blew it. I looked at the clock hanging by the shop. It was 10:30. I had only seven hours before he got home. And before I get beat again.

The beating... When did he decide hurting me was the only way for me to get to do what he wants? He could just ask nicely... But I guess it makes him look "soft".

I don't want to go back to him. I want Austin back... But obviously I should have tried that years ago. When we first broke up. When he left me alone in New York. But it wasn't his fault. If it wasn't for me, he would be happy. Not depressed all the time.

Ugh! Why did I break up with him?! Why did I let that doof into my life?! Why did I do that stupid deal?! Oh, I know. Because of that doof I stupidly let into my damned life. I still remember the heartbroken look on his face. He was so so so so happy to see me. And it was our anniversary for pete's sake! I broke up with him on our freaking anniversary! I guess he's right. I am a bitch. I broke a happy boy's heart into millions of tiny pieces for that he-devil.

I sighed. I just wanna be in Austin's warm, soft arms again. He never treated me like dirt, left me to fend for myself or left me when I needed him the most.

But I left him when he needed me. And that just proves I'm stupid.

No one wants a bitch as loving wife anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day<strong>

**Austin's POV**

I was cleaning the cymbals with an old rag when a knock on the glass door startled me. I set the cymbal and rag on the counter and went to the door. It had started rain so the glass was fogged up. Then I reached towards the glass and wiped a portion of it. There was a pale face. Not just any pale face. It was Ally's pale face. My eyes widen and I quickly opened the door.

"Ally?! What are you doing in the rain?" I asked as I led her inside.

"I-I..." She tried to speak but stopped.

"Tell me later. Let's get you a blanket." I said and she nodded.

I ran to the practice room and grabbed the blanket sitting on the couch. Just as I was about to go downstairs, I found out that Ally had followed me up. I signaled her to sit on the couch and she nodded. She wrapped the blanket around her tiny body and curled on to the couch.

I sat down next to her and asked, "Are you okay Ally?"

She shook her head. My heart dropped. Something's up. We may have not been on the best terms for six years but she's my friend. A friend should help a friend right? Right...?

"What made you upset?" I asked softly.

She froze. Her face went paler and her eyes widen in fear. She visably started shaking.

"It's okay Alls. You don't have to tell me." I whispered softly.

She relaxed but there was still fear in her eyes. After a quite minute, her phone rang. She jumped and held me tighter. I grabbed it from the armrest to find a message from her husband.

_Bitch. Where the fuck are you?! I want my fucking dinner and if you're not fucking home by nine, you're dead._

My blood started to boil through my body as each word processed into my head. He fucking promised to make sure she was happy and he makes her a slave?! Oh when I get my hands on him...

"Austin. Please stop. You're scaring me." I hear Ally whisper. I soften my glare at the wall and turned to Ally.

"I'm sorry. It's just... He promised me he'll treat you right. I guess he lied." I whispered back.

"H-He broke it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Austin. I never wanted him. He forced me to break up with you that day. He made me marry him. I wanted you. You made me happy. I'm so sorry Austin. I-I... Never wanted to hurt you." She sniffed.

"It's okay Ally. I had a feeling you didn't want this but I guess I never thought of it. And besides. I knew you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Well. After a few months that is..." I trailed off.

I turned to Ally and she had an unamused look on her face. I smiled sheepishly. I sighed. "What now?" I asked.

"I don't know. But he needs to leave my life. If he stays any longer, both of us will die." My eyes widen on the word 'die'.

"W-What do you mean... Die?" I spoke the last word softly.

"He's been... Um... I don't know if I should say it..." She whispered.

"It's okay Alls. You can tell me when you're ready." I soothed.

"No. I have to tell you. It's the only way. He's been... Abusing me for a few months." She whispered lowly.

"He's so gonna pay..." I growled through my teeth.

"Austin. He's not worth it anymore. He's just a monster. But first. We need to report him. We can't let some jerk like him get away with something vile and disgusting as abuse." She shivered with disgust.

I let out a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. We'll report the ass." I grumbled.

"I just want him gone, Austin. You don't know how much he hurt me." She cried on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Alls. We'll make it through together." I whispered.

I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Austin's POV**

Again? Seriously sun... Stop shining in my face. I stretched. Well. I attempted to stretch. My entire arm was held down by something. But by the time I looked over, it was _someone_.

Ally.

Then everything hit me. The rain. Ally crying. Us talking on the couch. Everything just fell in place perfectly.

I looked at Ally's sleeping face. Her hair was falling on her eyes and she had an innocent look on her face. She's so adorable. I smiled. But then I frowned. The only reason she's with me is because her so called husband is hurting her. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in my arms roght now. Ally doesn't really need me. She just needs love and comfort.

I'm totally up for that. But its because her love and comfort is an asshole. If he wasn't one... Ally would be his... Not mine.

But for now. I'll make sure I never let her go. She's everything to me. I looked at her head that's been resting on my shoulder. By instinct I leaned it and kissed her soft hair. And then I felt her snuggle against me a bit more. The smile on my face grew. Just like old times.

"Austin?" I hear Ally mumble.

"Yeah Alls?" I whisper.

"What time is it? We have to leave at 10." She mumbled again.

"Babe. It's only 7. Go back to sleep." I whisper without thought.

"Did you just call me Babe?" She blinked. Oops.

"Force of habit." I say a bit too quickly.

"No no. It's okay. I kinda missed it when you called me Babe. He just calls me bitch." She said and then went back to sleep. Away from me this time.

I sighed. Its barely been twelve hours and I called a married woman babe. Even if her marriage is on the rocks right now, she's still married regardless. I grabbed my phone to find it reading 8:31 AM. Still have a good hour. So I decided to listen to some tunes. Plugging in my earphones, I hit shuffle and play.

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

_Tell me, have you moved on?_

_Am I just a sad song_

_Playing every night and day?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Got me on a bender_

_I'm the great pretender_

_Putting on a masquerade_

_But when the party's over_

_Alone and getting sober_

_Yeah, you got me wide awake_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we go back, do it over?_

_Can we go back to the start?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_(Read between the lines I'm singing)_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

I stopped playing tunes right after that one. If music was gonna put me in a bad mood, it obviously wasn't going to help me at all. So I took out my earphones and set them and my phone aside.

The I softly groaned. I have well over an hour before we have to leave and all my sources of entertainment is gone. I looked over on to the other side of the couch. Ally was snuggling in to the armrest while her hair fell onto her face, covering it entirely.

I gently scouted over until I was a bit flushed against Ally's side. I looked at her and back to my lap. Should I? I mean... I haven't done this in so long... And she's still married. Well. Her "husband" is an abuser... No. I really shouldn't. I bit lip just looking at her.

Okay. This is killing me. So I reached over her face and moved the hair out of her face. And out of habit, I kissed her cheek. And a little blush appeared on her cheeks. I chuckled how even six years later, I still make her blush.

I glanced at the clock to see it was already 9:25. I guess I have to wake her up now...

"Alls." I whispered.

Nothing.

"Alls." I said a bit louder. Yup. Still nothing.

I smirked. I know one way of getting her to wake up. I stood up from the couch and turned to face her. Then, I tickled her. Two seconds later, she was awake and laughing.

"A-Austin s-s-sto-o-op!" She squealed.

"Never!" I grinned.

"P-P-Please!" She cried.

"Then say "Austin Moon is the sexist man alive!"" I challenged.

"N-No!" She laughed.

"Okay! I'll be tickling you forever!" I smiled.

"O-Okay! A-A-Austin M-Moon is the s-sex-xist m-man alive!" She screamed.

"You are free." I said letting go of her.

"You suck." And then she started punching me in the abs. I laughed at how every few punches she rub her knuckles muttering how I shouldn't be going to the gym anymore.

"C'mon weakling, we have to go to the station today." I chuckled.

"I'm not weak! You just are too hard." She pouted as we left the mall.

"Whatever." I said.

We continued to walk down the road to the local police station a block away from the mall. I remember the last we here down there. Ally, Trish, Dez and I got locked in the ice cream shop freezer with tubs and tubs of ice cream. It was awesome. Except we got caught by the police a few hours later. Curiosity of Dez.

We walked into the station and found an officer at the desk. He looked up from the desk and his face stayed straight.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?" He said in a deep voice.

"That's us." I said.

"You reported abuse. Who's the abuser and the victim?" He asked.

"She's the victim and her husband's the abuser." I said.

"Any evidence?"

"I have scars on my upper arm and cheek. And he sent me this text." Ally replied, handing over her phone.

He opened the text and studied it. Then, he looked at us and said, "This is not enough evidence to prove he's doing domestic violence. Unless I get video proof, I can't help you. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's understandable. We didn't think we needed video proof." I said.

"How about this, get some video and I'll help y'all out." He said.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"How on earth can we get video evidence?! I'm don't want to die!" Ally screams when we leave the station.<p>

"I don't know! Do you have a camcorder in your house?" I asked.

"Wait! I do! And he doesn't come back home for hours! We get the footage and not get caught!" She smiled.

"That's awesome! We can get him once and for all!" I cheered.

And then we hugged. It wasn't any hug. It was one of those really good and tight hugs where I never want to let her go. I took the time realize how tall she's gotten and she didn't seem so small anymore. She's not little Ally-gator anymore. But she always will be to me.

We let go (sadly), and we went on to her house. Along the way, we talked a little bit about the past few years and caught up a bit. It was like old times. No crazy husband, no drama, nothing. Just some weird adults making it into the world.

After a couple minutes, she stopped. I quickly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

"We're here!" She said.

I turned the relativity small house in front of us. Not only was it small, but it seem quite welcoming. Besides the fact an abuser lives in that house...

And I guess I must have zoned out as Ally calls my name, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Austin! We don't have time to stand around! Get moving!" I hear her yell from the front door.

"Coming!" And then I ran to the door and followed Ally inside. I took a glance at the house. It was really welcoming on the inside as though the outside of the house. Light blue walls, a soft white carpet, beige couches and a flat screen TV was displayed on the wall. I could totally live here if I could.

"Here's the camcorder." Ally said bringing a small device into the room.

"Does it have evidence?" I asked.

"It sure does! Once we turn this in, that bastard is gone!" She cheered.

Then our mini celebration was cut short by the door unlocking. We froze abruptly. Please don't tell that's who I think it is...

"Bitch?! Are you home?!" A deep voice booms through the house.

"He's home early." She whispered quietly.

"We need to get out of here!" I whisper shout.

She nodded and we ran as fast and quietly as we can out the back door. We moved the away from the glass so if he came to the door, he wouldn't see us.

"Goddamn it bitch. You think you can get away from me.." I hear him grumble.

"Let's get out of here." She said. I nodded.

We ran the side of the house and went on to the main sidewalk. We kept running until Ally's house was out of site. We stopped for a minute and panted.

"Hopefully we don't need to go back until after he's arrested." I said.

"Agreed." She paused. "Hey. There's the police station." She pointed to the large building on the other side of the road.

"Finally!" I screamed. She laughed as I frantically ran towards the building as she walked not far behind.

Luckily, the policeman from earlier was still here. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"You're back. Did you get evidence?" He asked. We nodded.

"Now. Ms. Dawson. Are you comfortable watching the footage? You are allowed to leave the room if you like." He said.

"No no. I'm gonna watch them." She said. My eyes widen.

"Alls! Do you want to relive the horror called your life?!" I said.

"Austin. I have to face reality and be brave." She assured.

"If you say so..." I said uncertain.

The officer hooked up the camcorder to the small TV in the corner.

To spare the gory details... And the details were pretty darn graphic... I looked at Ally and she had a pale look on her face. Like she just saw a ghost and I saw goosebumps up and down her arms. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she visibly relaxed but was still really tense.

After the video ended. The three of us were probably mentally scarred for life. We stared at the blank screen for a few minutes before we snapped out of it. Woah. That video... Was way too much.

"Um... The... Um... Evidence clearly shows he needs therapy and he should be arrested." He said.

A smile grew on Ally's face. And one formed on mine too. That jerk will be taken away from her once and for all. And for good reasons too.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later<strong>

**Austin's POV**

The past few days have been eventful. One thing is, Ally's so called "husband" got arrested and they got divorced so Ally isn't tied to him anymore. And that was pretty interesting to watch him scream at the police officer.

_The officer knocked on the door and he came out. Compared to the officer, who was dressed in uniform, he looked like some hobo you find digging out of trash cans at various restaruaunts. _

_"M-Morning Officer." He said a bit shaky. _

_"Sir. You are under arrest for domestic abuse and violence." The officer said pulling out the hand cuffs. _

_"What?! What evidence do you have?!" He screamed. _

_"Someone came in and turned it in." The officer simply said. _

_"Fuck." He grumbled. And then his eyes widen in fury. _

_"ALLY! YOU FUCKING TURNED ME IN?!" He screamed. _

_"Yes. Yes I did. And now, you'll pay for what you did. In jail." Ally smiled. _

_"Fuck you." He grumbled one last time before he was driven away from the house._

_I looked at Ally and smiled. He was finally gone. He wasn't gonna hurt Ally anymore. And then Ally came closer to me and hugged me. I smiled even more and hugged back. _

_"Thank you so much Austin. You literally made my life so much better. I'm so sorry I broke your heart. I promise it will never happen again." She whispered. _

_"Your welcome Alls." I whispered._

_I pulled away from the hug a little so I can see her face. Then I did something I haven't done in such a long time. I leaned in and kissed her. Man. I forgot how amazing her lips felt. And boy, they felt amazing. And the kiss was soft and slow. And it let out all the emotions we had for years. Anger, Sadness, and Hurt. All bunched in one awesome kiss._

_We pulled away and I whispered, "I miss you." _

_"Me too."_

Another thing is, Ally's mine again. If that flashback scene wasn't obvious enough. I never thought I would have Ally in my arms again after that day. But I guess I did. And it was the best feeling in the entire world. And I couldn't be anymore happier. And lastly, everything's pretty normal again. No drama. So our lives were for the better.

Which is good. Because no one needs any of that stuff anymore.

And back to Ally for a second. I still find it amazing how she's mine again. I thought it was too late for me when she got married.

But now I have her.

And that douche lost her.

And she has me.

That pretty much all that matters.

And I thought she danced away with another man.

**A/N: There were soooo many requests for a part two and here it is! AND ITS 5K WORDS THATS THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE HOLY CRAP. So. Hoped you guys liked it and I'll see you next week with Chapter 16 of IDWTBIHT because I'm barely done with that chapter. **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


End file.
